The new variety of apple tree ‘Howell TC5 WF’ was created in the course of a planned breeding program carried out in Prosser, Wash. ‘Howell TC5 WF’ originated as a result of an open pollination cross in 2001 of ‘Cripps Pink’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197, expired), seed parent, with the pollen parent being ‘Honeycrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197, expired). ‘Howell TC5 WF’ was selected in 2010 as a single plant from among a population of seedlings derived from the parents, and was selected for the quality of its fruit. It is distinguished from its parents by its bright pinkish red skin and by its intense sweet/tart flavor. Asexual propagation by budding was first carried out in Prosser, Wash. The variety has since been observed over a number of asexually propagated generations, and has been found to remain true to type.